<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a subtle kiss that no one sees by lecornergirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377024">a subtle kiss that no one sees</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecornergirl/pseuds/lecornergirl'>lecornergirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>literally just sex wow [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Everyone Is A Consenting Adult, F/M, Gags, Inappropriate Use of Telepathy, Semi-Public Sex, Telepathy, in this house we do not ship 12-year-olds, inappropriate use of formal wear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecornergirl/pseuds/lecornergirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After an accident at the lab, Hop develops telepathic abilities.</p>
<p>Gloria uses them to her advantage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hop/Yuuri | Gloria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>literally just sex wow [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/445660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a subtle kiss that no one sees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title is from 'read my mind' by the killers</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gloria almost doesn’t notice, the first time it happens. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She’s just come home after a long day of dealing with League admin—somehow, none of her employees are competent enough to solve even the most basic of problems without her help—and as she collapses onto the couch, too tired to even consider talking, she thinks, <em>I could murder a cup of tea right now.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Want me to make you some?” Hop asks, and she mumbles something that sounds vaguely like assent into the couch cushions.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I’m going to take that as a yes,” he says, and she feels the couch moving as he gets up to head into the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He’s only been gone for a moment when Gloria jerks to attention and tries to sit up but ends up falling off the couch, tangled in the blanket and throw pillows she had just face-planted on. She wanders into the kitchen, where Hop has put the kettle on and is now going through the cabinets, looking for her favourite black tea.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> On the surface, everything looks normal, and Gloria shakes her head a little. She must be imagining things. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> For a moment there, she’d thought… she had thought Hop had read her mind, about the tea. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> That couldn’t be possible, could it?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> But, even now, she can’t remember actually saying anything out loud between walking into the flat and mumbling into the cushions.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Hop? </em>she finally thinks, experimentally, feeling stupid even as she tries it—until Hop turns around, a slightly concerned expression on his face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yeah?” he asks, and Gloria freezes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She can’t seem to remember how to form words, so she thinks in his general direction. <em>Hop, I didn’t say anything.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Sure you did,” Hop says, “just—<em>oh</em>.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She can tell from his expression that he knows more than she does, so she doesn’t say anything, just waits for him to continue. To her surprise, he looks a little sheepish, looking down and scratching at the back of his neck the way he does when he’s embarrassed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “We, uh,” he starts, looking like he’s having trouble figuring out how to explain exactly what’s going on.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Well, at least the embarrassment probably means there’s nothing dangerous going on. Hop might be slightly careless and a little irresponsible, but he wouldn’t knowingly put them both in danger and just not bring it up like that.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Yes? </em>Gloria prompts, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “We kind of had an accident at work,” Hop says, still looking at the kitchen counter instead of at her. “I didn’t think the effects would stick around this long, so I wasn’t going to tell you… but I guess they did.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “What kind of accident?” Gloria asks, speaking aloud now, concern overriding her desire to keep testing Hop’s new ability. “Are you okay? Is Sonia?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “We’re both fine, don’t worry. There weren’t any harmful effects, and this probably isn’t permanent either.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Probably?” she repeats. “Hop, you tell me exactly what happened, or I’m going to call Sonia and ask her.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> It’s not that Hop is afraid of his boss, exactly, it’s just that he hasn’t worked at the lab for very long, and he’s still trying to stay on her good side. Which makes it an effective threat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Okay, so, we’re basically trying to figure out how exactly type abilities are encoded into Pokemon, right, and if they could maybe be transferable somehow. So we’ve been doing some testing with stem cells, and I, uh… the needle missed.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Gloria goes very still. “Are you telling me you <em>accidentally infected yourself with Pokemon stem cells</em>?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Well, infected isn’t exactly the—” Hop must see that Gloria is not amused, because he switches tracks pretty quickly. “—uh, yes, that is exactly what I’m telling you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Okay. Wow. Okay, so, I’m guessing the cells were from a Psychic-type, since you have the freaky psychic ability?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yeah, a Psyduck. I had some other stuff for a while, but that all wore off while I was still in the lab, so I just assumed the mind-reading had too.” Hop shrugs.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “And were you just not going to tell me about this? What if there are permanent effects? Side effects?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I was going to tell you, but you looked dead on your feet when you walked in, so I wanted to give you a minute," Hop says, defensive, and Gloria softens a little. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I guess you’re lucky it was a Psyduck and not a Cinderace,” she says with a huff. “You would probably have set yourself on fire without realising it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hop opens his mouth like he’s about to argue, but just then the smoke alarm starts beeping, and he turns to look at the stove. As he moves out of the way, Gloria sees that he’s set a dishtowel a little too close to the burner, and it’s starting to smoke in a way that—yep, the dishtowel is now on fire.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Case in point,” Gloria says, grabbing the dishtowel and tossing it in the sink before it can set anything else on fire. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yeah, fair enough,” Hop says. “But it wasn’t a Cinderace, was it? Plus, Sonia did a whole bunch of tests on me, and she said it’s probably fine.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “If it’s not, I’m going to hold her personally responsible,” Gloria says darkly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Hey,” Hop says, and pulls her in for a hug. “It’s fine. I’m fine.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You almost set the kitchen on fire making tea,” Gloria mutters into his shoulder, and Hop laughs.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yeah, but that was unrelated. That’s a hazard you knew about when you started dating me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Gloria huffs but thinks<em> I love you </em>at him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Love you, too.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They wait for it to wear off, but Hop’s new psychic ability doesn’t seem to be going anywhere. Days go by, and then a week, and Hop is still reading Gloria’s thoughts, clear as day.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> They’ve figured out some general things about how it works—for example, how far away Hop has to be from someone to hear their thoughts (no more than ten feet), and whether he can hear everything that goes on in someone’s mind (no, just the clearly articulated thoughts)—but no one, not even Sonia, seems to have any idea of why the effects are lasting this long.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Gloria figures that if this is going to be a thing in their lives, she might as well have fun with it. She sneaks up around a corner, keeping her mind carefully blank, and thinks <em>boo! </em>at him, laughing when he jumps and looks around at the empty room, confused. She thinks jokes at him when he’s video chatting with Leon, far enough out of frame that he can’t see or hear her, so it looks like Hop is laughing at nothing, out of nowhere.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> But tonight, at the lab’s fundraiser, this is her favourite way to catch him off guard.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hop is talking to Sonia’s grandmother, Professor Magnolia, about… Gloria isn’t quite sure what, but she’s sure it would go over her head if she tried to join in. Gloria is good with the practical aspects of Pokemon—raising them, training them, battling with them—not so much the theoretical side. That’s Hop’s domain.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Gloria stands a little bit off to the side, tucked away in a corner so no one tries to talk to her. She needs to focus. Sometimes she uses memories, but this setting is so good, she can’t help but use it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She imagines walking up to Hop, clearly enough that he’ll definitely see it, visualising it like a movie playing in her brain. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Imagination-Gloria reaches Hop and strokes his arm, trailing her fingers all the way down to his hand. She takes it in hers and traces patterns in his palm, fingers creeping up his wrist into his sleeve. She can feel goosebumps erupting on his forearm as she pulls away. </em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em> One hand still in his, Gloria touches the other to his collar, like she’s straightening it, and grabs his tie. She tugs on it, just the slightest pressure enough to get him to lean down. He goes to kiss her, but Gloria bypasses his mouth with the barest brush of her lips and brings them to his ear.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em> “I’ve been thinking about this all night,” she tells him. The hand that was holding his tie slips through the space between two of his shirt buttons, her fingers still cool from the flute of champagne she had earlier. The contrast against his heated skin makes him suck in a breath, but her hand is already moving on. She taps on the button of his slacks. </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em> “This is in the way,” she whispers, lips still at his ear. “But I can still…” she lays her hand against the front of his slacks, and find him half-hard, rapidly firming up beneath her touch. </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> A waiter walks by Gloria and offers her more champagne, briefly pulling her out of the fantasy. She shakes her head at him, distracted, and looks around the room to find Hop. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He’s still talking to Professor Magnolia. He’s not looking at her, and something in the set of his shoulders tells her that’s a very deliberate choice.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Someone comes up to join the conversation, and Gloria watches Hop take a small step to the side, discreetly angling his hips away from the newcomer. It’s probably not obvious to anyone else, but Gloria knows him, and she knows what to look for. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> It won’t take much more to get to him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She goes back to the scene in her mind, back to where she left off. It still feels like it’s missing something, like she won’t quite be able to make her point, so she concentrates, and everyone else vanishes, until the only people left in her mind’s eye are her and Hop.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“That’s better,” she whispers to him, planting a kiss just below his ear. With no audience left, she has no qualms about dropping to her knees in front of him and undoing his trousers.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em> His dick is already halfway through the fly of his boxers, and it doesn’t take much coaxing for her to pull it out completely. He’s at full attention, his tip already leaking a little. Gloria looks up to catch Hop’s eye, winks, and takes him in her mouth. </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em> His groan is immediate, and she grins. She hums around him, wraps one hand around the back of his knee for balance. The fabric of his slacks is coarse under her fingertips, and the same scratchiness starts tickling her cheeks as she takes in more of him.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Gloria is brought back to reality by a hand tangling in her hair, lips landing on hers. Even without opening her eyes, she knows they’re Hop’s, and when he pulls her flush against him, she can feel exactly how successful her plan was.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> They’re both breathing heavily by the time they come up for air. She raises her eyebrows at him, the universal signal for<em> let’s get out of here.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hop seems to know exactly where he’s going, tugging her by the hand as he weaves through the crowd. An important-looking man tries to catch Hop’s attention, start a conversation, but Hop breezes past him like it’s nothing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Remind me to apologise to him tomorrow,” Hop tells her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He leads her to a door tucked away in a corner, one that she probably wouldn’t even have spotted on her own. She’s about to ask him how he knew about it, but he pulls her into what turns out to be a small storage closet and closes the door.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Before she can speak, he says, “that was unfair.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Would you say it was below the belt?” she asks, grinning, and he huffs.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Anyway,” he says, turning her by the shoulders until she’s leaning against the door, “it’s my turn, now.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Your turn for—<em>oh</em>.” Her question is interrupted as one of his hands finds its way under the hem of her dress, palm flat against her damp underwear. Earlier, she had been too focused on distracting Hop to notice, but the moment he touches her, every nerve ending in her body is on high alert, begging him to do it again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Mirroring earlier fantasy-Gloria, Hop kneels in front of her. In the light of the single naked lightbulb hanging from the ceiling, with the muffled noises of the fundraiser at her back, there’s something reverent about the action, like he’s preparing to worship her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He pulls off her underwear, and Gloria feels goosebumps spring up in the wake of the lace trailing down her legs. The light doesn’t quite reach the floor, so she can’t see what Hop does with her underwear, but there’s a rustle of fabric that sounds like he’s tucking them into the pocket of his suit jacket.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hop wraps a hand around her ankle and tugs on it, easing her legs just slightly apart. Her dress resists, so he pushes it up above her hips, leaving her completely bare from the waist down. He gets her ankles apart easily now, and she instinctively tries to clench her thighs together around the empty space, needing something—anything—to fill it. The absence of touch has never felt so tangible before. It’s like she can feel every molecule of empty air quivering between her thighs. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Finally, Hop gives her what she needs, sliding his fingers over her clit. Gloria cries out at the contact and Hop pulls away, sitting back on his heels to look up at her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Someone could be just on the other side of that door,” he says. “You’re going to need to be quiet. Can you do that?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Gloria nods, but at soon as Hop’s fingers return, she moans, unable to hold it in.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “It’s okay,” Hop says, standing up. “I’ve got you.” He leans in to kiss her, and when he pulls back, he starts undoing his tie. He folds it up into a small parcel and shows her. “Is this okay?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Pulse racing, Gloria nods. Hop fits the folded-up tie in her mouth, and she bites down on it, the fabric giving way only a fraction of an inch. “Good girl,” Hop says, stroking her cheek. “I need you to be quiet, so try to bite down on this instead of making noise, okay?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Gloria nods again and makes an impatient huff around the makeshift gag. Hop laughs. “I’m on it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He kneels in front of her again, and this time he doesn’t wait for the anticipation to build. He licks at her clit, long slow strokes that make Gloria clench her jaw around the gag. Hop starts stroking at her entrance, timing it together with his tongue. She tries to focus on staying quiet, but Hop’s touches are just enough to get her on edge, but still not quite <em>enough</em>. She bucks her hips against his hand, and something spills out around the gag, a muffled sound that might be ‘Hop’ or might be ‘more’.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hop indulges her readily, sliding two of his long fingers inside her. His tongue is still at her clit, firm and entirely self-assured, and his fingers inside her are finding familiar patterns, all the spots he knows drive her wild. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He pulls back for just a second and Gloria almost whines, gritting her teeth against the gag and suppressing the sound at the last instant. Carefully, Hop lifts one of her legs and positions it on his shoulder, making sure that her other leg is stable. He returns to her clit, the new angle giving him even better access, and as his fingers find their way back inside her, Gloria’s head falls back against the door of the storage cupboard, all of her cells focused solely on the points of contact between her and Hop. She couldn’t hold her head up if she tried.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Something resembling a thought appears in her mind, the idea of using Hop’s new telepathic abilities to communicate with him even with the gag in her mouth, but she can’t seem to marshal her thoughts into anything more coherent than <em>oh my god, oh my god, Hop, oh my god</em>. Then he happens upon the exact right configuration, the black magic constellation of touches that makes stars begin to appear behind her eyelids, and she thinks <em>yes yes yes right there yes Hop—</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He must get the message, because moments later, the tidal wave of her orgasm washes over her, and she bites down so hard she wouldn’t be surprised if her teeth go straight through his tie. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She isn’t fully aware of him lowering her leg and withdrawing his hands, but he must, because moments later he’s standing up again, once again at her eye level. “That was so good,” he whispers in her ear. “So quiet.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Gloria is still catching her breath, panting through the gag, but she doesn’t let that distract her. <em>Surely we’re not done yet? </em>she thinks at him, reaching for his dick, still rock-hard in his pants, to underline her point.<em> Condom?</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hop grins at her. “Do you know how long I’ve been keeping one in my suit pocket, waiting for you to ask me that?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>It better not be expired, dumbass</em>, Gloria thinks, and Hop laughs. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Don’t worry, I check on it every now and then. It’s fine.” As he talks, he goes through his pockets until he locates the condom in question. He rips open the packaging and rolls it on in a quick, practiced motion, and turns back to Gloria.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Want to keep this?” he asks, tugging at the tie between her teeth.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Probably for the best</em>, Gloria mutters, so far as it’s possible to mutter when you’re telepathically projecting thoughts into someone’s mind instead of speaking out loud.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You might be right,” Hop says. “I don’t think that door has a lock. Wouldn’t want to risk anyone walking in.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>You’re telling me this </em>now<em>?</em> Gloria asks, indignantly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I was kind of distracted earlier,” he says, tapping his fingers against her clit like a reminder.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Gloria rolls her eyes at him. <em>Well, maybe we should get on with it so we can be done before someone does walk in.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Get on with it?” Hop teases. “That doesn’t sound very enthusiastic… Did you not want this? I suppose I’ll just have to—” he drags two fingers up and down her clit “—figure out a way to—” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Gloria interrupts him with a muffled sigh. <em>I’m sorry I offended your delicate ego. Can you please just fuck me already?</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You should have just said that in the first place,” Hop grins. He takes a moment to align himself with her entrance and slides all the way inside her in one swift move.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The momentum jolts her against the door with a banging noise and they both freeze, waiting to see if anyone on the other side heard it and is coming to investigate. Nothing happens, but Gloria still thinks <em>okay, maybe we need to think about this for a second</em> just as Hop says “all right, new plan.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hop pulls out of her, turns them around, and sinks to the floor. The storage closet is small, not big enough for Hop to lie down, and Gloria doesn’t quite understand what he’s planning, until he settles himself against the door, tugging on her hand to get her to follow. Carefully, she settles herself in his lap, sinking down on his dick.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Besides,” Hop says, “now no one can get in, anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Gloria yanks his tie out of her mouth and leans down to kiss him. His hips buck up to meet hers and they fall into a haphazard sort of rhythm, punctuated by stifled gasps and cut-off moans. Hop slips his hand between them to rub at her clit with his thumb, and in the absence of the gag, Gloria bites down on his shoulder to try and muffle her cries. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She’s so thoroughly riled up from the events so far that it takes her hardly any time at all to build up to her second climax of the night, and based on the way Hop’s movements are becoming increasingly erratic, he’s not far behind. <em>Come for me</em>, she thinks, just to see what will happen, and he immediately does. Between them, his hand stills for a moment, leaving her stranded just shy of the edge. As soon as his thumb resumes its movement, she tumbles over. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> It takes a few moments for Gloria to realise she still has half of Hop’s shoulder in her mouth. She disengages, rubbing at her jaw, knowing that it will be sore tomorrow.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Sorry about that,” Hop says, cupping her jaw. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Don’t be,” Gloria says, covering his hand with her own. “It was a good idea. I was just thinking, maybe for next time…” she imagines herself wearing a real gag, the kind that’s made for the job and isn’t just hastily repurposed formalwear. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hop’s eyes go wide. “Absolutely,” he breathes, and leans in to kiss her. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>